


Dee and the Boys

by DonnaLeeGreene



Series: Through Thick and Thin [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Growing Up, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaLeeGreene/pseuds/DonnaLeeGreene
Summary: A bunch of little stories about Dee and the Turtles, before “Through Thick And Thin” timeline
Series: Through Thick and Thin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668610
Kudos: 5





	1. Period Farts

Dee was super crabby and the telltale ache in her back could only mean one thing. Shark week. “Don’t leave your shoes in the entry.” Her aunt snapped as she came in from work. “How many times have I told you that? You’re such an ungrateful brat.”  
It broke Dee’s heart every time. Every dang time. Her aunt looked so much like her mother and to hear those insults hurled at her just added to the terrible grief she’d been trying to live with for over a year now. All that hurt, all that pain, always presented itself as anger.  
“Someone call the shoe police.” She muttered darkly.  
“Don’t give me that attitude.” Her aunt snapped. “You would be a street whore right now if I hadn’t taken you in. I’m glad your poor mother never knew what a rotten child you would become. It’s too bad you couldn’t have taken her place in that car.”   
Dee’s teeth ground together as tears welled up in her eyes. She wished the same thing every single day but her aunt didn’t get to say that to her.  
“I never asked you to take me in.” She snapped.  
“someone had to.” She relief with her nose in the air.  
Dee shot up from the couch. “I’d say thanks but I’m just so _ungrateful._ ” She rolled her eyes. “I’ll just go start my life as a street whore and you won’t have to suffer my _ingratitude_ any longer.”  
“Fine!” Her aunt barked. “See if I care.”  
Tears of fury and pain and hopelessness courses down her cheeks as she slammed her feet into her boots and grabbed her winter jacket. She stormed out of the house into the cold winter air. Shit. She forgot it was blizzarding but she would rather be ripped apart by wild dogs than go back and face her aunt. Still, as she trudged along through the city streets, her anger ebbed into dispair. She pressed herself against the wall of a building in the alley and hit her beacon, grateful that the winter sun set so much earlier. They would be able to come topside to find her if they weren’t up there already.  
It was Mikey who dropped down first, pulling her to her feet and laughing as he hugged and spun her in a circle. He was shocked when she protested loudly.  
“Put me down.” She yelped as she pushed at him. She loved Mikey but his exuberance was like the ocean on a bad road rash right now.   
He set her down immediately, his eyes like a kicked puppy as his hands hovered close. “Dee?” He asked. She just turned away from him, almost running face first into Donnie’s chest. He got on one knee, gently clasping her jaw between his thumb and pointer finger, turning her face side to side to search fo any sign of injury.  
“Are you hurt?” He asked. She opened her mouth to give him a bitter reply but he dropped his eyes and took her gloved hands in his. “On the outside, I mean.”  
Her mouth closed, her lips pressed into a thin, trembling line. His eyes came back up and she shook her head.  
“On the inside?” He confirmed, his eyes once again skittering away and back in a way that was so non-confrontational that she couldn’t help but feel her guard drop.  
She nodded, tears welling up again and dripping silently down her cheeks, freezing as they went. A sob broke through her hastily erected emotional baracade and the walls came tumbling down. Donnie reached for her and she collapsed against him, her arms around his neck as her tears dripped onto the bare skin of his neck and shoulder joint.  
“I have you.” He reassured her.  
“Why is she letting him hug her?” Mikey pouted.  
“Ya gotta have some tact, bro.” Raph answered. “Ya jump on someone like a swamp monster n’ that’s how Yer gonna get treated.”   
“You need to be more observant, Mikey.” Leo added. “Her body language was basically screaming ‘I’m in a bad place’. You have to be cautious when someone’s in a bad place.”  
Mikey nodded, taking the lesson and storing it away for the future.  
“What do you want to do?” Donnie asked after her sob slowed to small sniffles. “Should we bring you home?”   
“No.” She answered, clinging tighter to him as if she could keep him from separating them. “I’d rather freeze to death.”  
“Do you think dad would care?” Donnie asked Leo.  
“I mean, we can’t just leave her out here.” Leo answered. “We’ll bring her home and give April a call. She can probably crash there again.” This wasn’t the first, or even the second time they’d sent her home with April. They’d been sending her to April’s house for almost a year now.  
“Alright, c’mon, Lil Lady. I’ll carry ya home.” Raph said, his protective nature making his gravelly voice gentle. She turned from Donnie, reaching for her friend and he scooped her up and cradled her to his chest, noting her shiver as the cold seeped into her limbs. How long had she been out there?  
“Move out.” Leo ordered.  
They returned to the Lair, and got Dee set up on the couch with a worn fleece blanket around her shoulders and a cup of cocoa on the coffee table in front of her. They crowded in around her.  
“What happened? Was it your aunt and uncle again? Should we go key their cars?” The questions poured in on all sides and Dee shrunk back.  
“Enough.” Came the voice of the patriarch of the family as he strode forward. The boys parted as Splinter approached. He took her hand in his, patting the top of it with his other. “Sweet Delaney. It is always a pleasure having you here.” He said, causing a bittersweet ache to pulse through her chest. This was how a parent should make their child feel. Wanted. Welcome. Safe. He squeezed her hand once more before releasing it and rounding on his sons. “Leonardo, call and speak with April. Raphael, go retrieve the groceries I left by the door and put them away. Michelangelo, I do believe I told you there would be no leaving your room until it had been cleaned. I will forgive your disobedience in this instance if you tend to it immediately.”  
“Awwwww.” Mikey groaned as he wandered to where his room was. He didn’t want to leave their guest but he HAD disobeyed a direct order by leaving to fetch Dee and he didn’t want to push his luck. Raph also walked off with a shrug and Leo pulled out his shell-cell and wandered away to call April.  
“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Donnie asked from his spot on the couch next to her.  
She grabbed her hot cocoa off the table and took a tentative sip. It was still a little too hot to drink. “Linda came home and went off about my shoes in the entry.” She said, staring down into her mug. “Called me an ungrateful brat and told me I’d be a street whore by now if she hadn’t taken me in.” She could feel Donnie tensing beside her, his posture steadily tightening until he was rigid. Another lump had worked its way into her throat and she had to work to get the last part out. “She told me I was a rotten child and it was too bad I hadn’t taken my moms place in the accident.” Her next breath was ragged, drawn in as a sharp little gasp as though she’d felt physical pain. “I wish I had.” She keened as she once again sobbed like the broken hearted little girl she was.  
Donnie warred between outrage at her aunt and heartbreak at her admission. His need to comfort her finally won out and he slid the cocoa from her hand, setting it aside as he drew her into his side. She curled into a ball, letting his soothing presence surround her.  
“Don’t ever say that, Dee.” He chided her gently. “It breaks my heart.”  
“My aunt loved my mom.” Dee choked. “She wants her back. Nobody wants me.”  
“WE wanchya.” Raph growled as he came around the side of the couch.   
Donnie automatically tightened his grip, unconsciously shielding her from the rage on Raph’s face. “Easy, Raph.” He warned.  
The battle to calm himself would have been comical in any other situation. The muscles in his face twitched. His nostrils flared. His jaw clenched and relaxed. Finally with a big, exasperated sigh, he dropped to one knee, coming down to her level. _“WE wanchya.”_ Raph said more gently, resting one big hand on the ankle peeking out from under the blanket. “All any’o us got in this world is each other.”  
“And it’s enough.” Leo’s crouched down behind the couch, resting another hand on her knee.  
“All for one, Doll Face.” Mikey crouched down opposite of Raph and held out a hand to her.  
Dee could have exploded. She hadn’t felt so included since her parents had died. She snaked her hand out and placed it into his. “And one for all.” She answered with a watery smile.   
They all patted her and squeezed her and tickled at her until she finally let out a little chuckle and straightened only for a dull ache to start up in her belly.  
“Did you talk to April?” She asked Leo.  
“Yeah. She’s on her way.” He said.  
“Could I borrow your cell?” She asked.  
“To talk to April?” He asked.  
“Yeah.” She replied.  
“she’ll be here in 10 minutes.” Raph said. “Canchya wait?”  
“I need her to bring me some stuff.” She answered.  
“Like what?” Mikey pestered.  
“ _Girl_ stuff, Mikey.” She rolled her eyes, holding her hand out to Leo. He produced his phone and dropped it in her hand. She wiggled out from under Donnie’s arm and moved off a little ways and called April and asked her to bring some ibuprofen and tampons and a heating pad cuz her back was about to get really sore. She settled back in on the couch with the boys settling in around her. They had some silly comedy on. Grown ups sh thought it was. There was some part about sneezing and farting all at once that made Dee laugh and so Mikey gave a sly sideways glance, lifted his leg, and farted on Raph who promptly put him in a headlock. That’s when April walked in.  
“Be nice, Raphie.” She chided playfully as she walked in. He pinned Mikey down and farted on his head. “And don’t you forget it.” He laughed as He Let Mikey push him off.  
“Damn that reeks bro.” Mikey said, wafting the air in front of his face.  
Dee laughed and laughed until she felt a telltale bubble in her own guts. Her periods were ALWAYS accompanied by cramps first, followed by gas. She was horrified as she worked to keep it in. Leo joined in a moment later, loosing a silent creeper that slowly infiltrated the room.  
“You guys, seriously.” April tsk-ed.  
Dee couldn’t hold it in anymore. Between her cramps and the laughter it was just too much. She tried to let it out silently and was pleased when she succeeded……until the smell hit her. A flush started creeping g up her neck immediately. Period farts were the WORST.  
“what fresh hell’s this.” Raph groaned, covering his nose. “Donnie was that you?”  
“Oh I’d take credit.” Donnie replied. “Bet it was Mikey.”  
“No way dude. I go loud and proud.” Mikey shook his head.  
They went on like this for a minute and Dee’s face steadily got redder and redder. It was lingering dammit! She made eye contact with April who immediately realized what had happened. She made a move to draw the boys’ attention but it was too late. Mikey had zeroed in on her blazing red cheeks and her shifty eyes.  
“It was YOU!” He crowed.  
She didn’t even bother to deny it. She just covered her face and sank back into the couch as the guys started in on her.  
“Guys, leave her be. She’s on her period and she can’t help it.” April scolded. That shut them up real quick. Dee groaned from behind her hands. Could this get any more embarrassing?  
“What’s that gotta do with anything?” Raph bounced back first, trying but not quite succeeding to brush off the whole awkwardness. They were seventeen. Barely. They should be comfortable talking about anything. Cuz, ya know, adulting and whatever.  
“Do you guys even know anything about periods?” April asked, arms crossed.  
All eyes went to Donnie, except Dee who still had her face covered. “Why.” Donnie asked, more a statement of exasperation than an actual question. “Why do we always have to look at me when questions get asked.”  
“Well?” April asked him. If any of them were to know anything it would be him honestly. The others just weren’t as driven to accumulate knowledge.  
“Women get them as part of their reproductive cycle.” Donnie answered. “That’s it. That’s the entirety of my knowledge.”  
April literally facepalmed.   
“Alright, Dee. Time to man up and face the noise. These boys need an education if they’re going to be around us or any other women.”  
“Please don’t make me do this.” She groaned.  
“Same.” Raph agreed  
“C’mon.” April said, ignoring him. “You’re fifteen years old. You better be able to talk about this stuff before you start having sex or you’re not old enough.”  
“Oh my god, stop.” She said in a rush but she did indeed get up and join the older woman as she directed.  
What followed was a very thorough and detailed description of a female reproductive cycle and everything that went along with it including terrible, smelly, uncontrollable gas. By the end of it, they were all completely silent. Even Donnie, who always had questions, was looking determinedly anywhere but at anyone.   
“Welp!” April said, slapping her hands on her thighs and standing up “I think we can stop there for now. I’m sorry this was uncomfortable for you guys but you gotta learn somehow. If you have any questions, you have my number. Or you can ask Dee.” She playfully nudged her thoroughly embarrassed though surprisingly helpful partner in crime.  
“Yeah, Yeah. Can we go now?” Dee asked.   
“Have you seen the weather?” She asked. “I’m staying with my friend tonight. You’ll have to stay here til they plow the roads tomorrow.”  
On the heels of such an unpleasant lesson, that was NOT welcome news. Except it ended up not being so embarrassing. The guys immediately dispersed upon dismissal. Raph needed to pump out some of his nervous energy so he went to work out. Leo headed for the dojo. Mikey went to shred his drums and Donnie went to the lab. Dee gathered the supplies from April, went and took care of her business, and then piled back into the couch, heating pad pressed against her achy back. She watched TV with April for a while, the boys slowly drifting back in to be with them over the course of a couple hours. They chose to pretend the previous lesson had never happened but every once in a while Dee just HAD to squeak out a fart. It was so funny watching the boys try to just ignore it that she couldn’t help but laugh. Every time she farted she just burst into laughter now and before long, the boys were joining her. It was such a weird bonding experience but by the end of the night, she was actually kind of grateful for period farts.


	2. Sleep over

It was dark. Not black dark, the boys seemed to always have at least one string of lights lit up and there were a few light up signs that never seemed to get shut off but it was still dark. She probably would have preferred it pitch black. She rolled on the lumpy sofa, trying to turn her back to the foreign look of the shadowy room. She closed her eyes but there was a tension in her spine that wouldn’t release. What was that noise? There was a drip somewhere that she’d only just noticed since everything was quiet. She shivered. It was drafty in the living room. Was that a skittering noise? Did they have rats? That thought almost made her giggle. They had A rat. That was for sure. Her eyes snapped open and she thought she caught a shadow out of the corner of her eye. She whimpered and squeezed them shut. She was fourteen. She shouldn’t be afraid of silly noises and shadows but her heart wouldn’t stop. She had to move. She couldn’t be alone. She’d never get any sleep. She drew up her courage and headed for the only room she was sure of. Donnie’s room was attached to the lab and she’d already been to the lab plenty. She hurried in, fearful of her shadowy surroundings. She crawled right into bed with him, her fear driving her to seek out safety.  
Donnie woke immediately. “Whozzair.” He lifted his head.  
“I can’t sleep.” Dee said. “It’s scary out there.”  
Donnie sighed and scooted over a bit. “You can stay with me.” He patted her arm before shifting a little bit so his shell was more toward her as he settled back in to sleep.   
His room was much darker than the living room. She couldn’t see much of anything but she reached out and settled her hand on his shell, reassuring herself that Donnie was right there if she needed him. Crazy how much she trusted him after just a month. Feeling the tension leave her muscles, she finally settled into sleep. What she didn’t know was that Donnie could feel the warmth of her hand against his shell. Even as he began to drift off, he promised himself he would always be there for her. No matter what.


	3. Truth or Dare, the first

It wasn’t Dee’s first birthday with the boys but is was a special birthday. Her sweet sixteen! The boys had pulled out all the stops, with the help of April of course. Cake and presents and balloons littered the living room as they all gathered around the TV playing the Mario Kart game they were all partial to playing together. (It wasn’t too hard for anyone.) That is, until the sun was setting. Dee set aside her controller.   
“I know it’s my birthday but if we can go somewhere else, I have a surprise for you guys.” She conspired with them.  
“Ooooooo, like what kind of surprise?” Mikey asked.  
“Like an alcoholic one.” She whispered back.  
“I don’t know about that.” Leo frowned.  
“C’mon, Fearless.” Raph taunted. “Too much ova goodie two shoes ta have a lil fun?”  
“Yeah, Leo.” Dee joined in. “It’s my birthday. You have to do what I want.”  
They continued to goad Leo until he threw his hands up. “Fine!” He said. “But if if Master Splinter finds out, I’m throwing aaaaalllllllll of you right under the bus.” He pinned them with an irritated glare.  
Dee grabbed her backpack and met them at the entrance, running and jumping at Raph without so much as a “catch”. Ninja fast, he swung her up in his arms.  
“Onward, noble steed.” She pointed toward the entrance. Donnie sniggered behind them as they headed topside.  
They picked a favorite rooftop as the sunset began to fade from sight. Dee had a late July birthday so it was warm out but they still lit a fire in the fireplace they had drug up there ages ago. They settled on the benches around it as Dee unzipped her backpack and pulled out a full bottle of Vodka and a full bottle of whiskey along with some sprite and coke for chasers.   
“Where’d you get it?” Mikey asked, grabbing the vodka.  
“Stole it from my aunt.” She replied with a shrug.  
“Dee.” Leo chastised her.  
“Just giving her what she wants.” Dee rolled her eyes. “She wants to hate me, Leo. At least now I can say I’m giving her a reason.” She lifted the bottle to her lips and took a pull, wincing and gagging a little as she quickly put the sprite to her lips.  
“Such grace.” Donnie teased.  
“Lets see how it’s done then.” She shot back, holding the bottle out to him. He took it and took a pull and a chase of his own, sans choking. He grinned at her.  
“Ninja powers.” She grumbled.  
Raph grabbed the whisky and took a straight pull with no chaser before waving the bottle in Leo’s face.  
“You guys go ahead.” Leo pushed the bottle away.  
“Leo. For real?” Dee whined. “Come on, its my birthday!”  
“Don’t be a bitch, bro.” Raph added.  
Leo swiped the bottle from Raph and took a huge pull. “Happy?” He asked before taking a swig of Coke to wash it down.  
Raph just sat back, a smug look on his face as he took another swig. Mikey pulled out a wireless speaker Donnie had found and fixed up and pumped some tunes. Dee straight up refused to dance but Mikey And Raph had a little bit of a dance battle that had Dee and the remaining brothers cheering and laughing, the free flowing alcohol loosening their inhibitions.  
“You guys.” Dee said, a hard buzz rolling through her. “Let’s play truth or dare.”  
They’d only ever seen people play it in the movies.  
“Birthday Girl first!” Mikey said.  
“Raph. Truth or Dare.” Dee asked.  
“Pfffff. Dare.” Raph smirked.  
“I dare you to wear Donnie’s glasses for the rest of this round.” She said.  
Raph held out his hand and Donnie let him have them. “Great.” Raph said, his eyes magnified. “Now we have two blind turtles.”  
“Fucking nerd.” Donnie quipped and just like that, they were all rolling with laughter.  
It was Donnie’s turn. “Leo, truth or Dare.” He asked.  
“Dare.” Leo grinned.  
“I dare you to take a three second pull of whisky.” Donnie said.  
Leo snatched up the bottle and they counted it out for him.   
Raph came next. “Dee, truth or Dare.”  
“Dare.” She met his challenge.  
“I dare ya ta kiss me.” He grinned boldly. All the brothers stared at him, wondering why they hadn’t thought of that.  
“Fine.” Dee lifted her chin. “But _only_ cuz it’s a dare.” She stood up and walked around the fire to stand before him. Even with her standing, she barely had to stoop down to press her lips to his. Poor guy was clueless but at least figured out how to move with her before she pulled away.  
“I know exactly how the next four turns are going to go. Should we get this out of the way?” She asked.  
“Me next, Doll.” Mikey grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. He dropped his lips down to hers and while he was just as terrible as Raph, he surprised her her by being much more observant than his brother. By the time she had pulled away only a few moments later, she was sure he had been getting ready to try adding some tongue.  
“Alright, Leo.” She came in front of him next.  
“I don’t know.” He hedged, eyeing her with a mix of shame and want.  
“Just shut up and let me kiss you.” She said, bending and pressing her lips to his. He was stiff as a board and definitely the worst at this so far. She pulled back and patted his cheek before moving on to Donnie.  
“I always leave the best for last.” Dee teased.  
“Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.” Donnie rolled his eyes. She bent to press her lips to his. Not as bad as Leo, not as observant as Mikey but his hand tangled in her hair, cupping the back of her neck and urging her to stay close as he taught himself to navigate her lips. He was the one who pulled away first. Who’d have guessed the nerd of the group would be the best kisser?  
“Not bad for a first timer.” She teased, enjoying the cocky way he leaned back.   
She turned to face the grinning boys. “I propose we never let this game of truth or dare end. Any time, anywhere, whoever’s turn it is gets to ask and no matter where or when, we have to play along. Deal?”  
“Deal!” They all crowed.   
Little did they know how much trouble that would get them into and how much fun they would have.


	4. Truth or Dare, the second

Dee had been sitting on this Dare for over a _month_ as she waited for Mikey to make his dare. No one ever picked truth cuz they didn’t want to lose face, but when he’d finally Dared Leo to intentionally snip a limb off of Splinter’s bonsai tree, she was ready to fire hers off. She ran into the living room as they all began to gather to watch the basketball game. “Truth or Dare?” She yelled into the room.  
“Dare.” They all answered before looking at each other and realizing she hadn’t specified who.  
“Oh boy.” Mikey said, seeing the evil grin on her face.  
“I dare you all to get a piercing.” She held up a little bag and pulled out a handful of metal studs and rings.  
“oh hell no.” Raph said.  
“I’ve always wanted to make out with a guy who had a tongue ring.” She held the silver metal ball piece up, examining it as though fascinated. The tongue ring disappeared from her grip so fast she couldn’t believe it wasn’t there anymore. What followed was an extremely vigorous wrestling match to see who would win the tongue ring. To no one’s surprise, it ended up being Raph.  
“Okay then. I have one for an eyebrow, a nose, and a lip and of course a belly button one for me.”  
“I’m totally taking the nose ring.” Mikey cackled.  
“lm takin’ the brow ring.” Leo stepped up.  
“Guess that leaves you the lip ring.” Dee handed Donnie the piece of jewelry. “Everyone has to wear them until they’re healed and Splinter has to see them all at least once before you can take them out. Donnie, I assume you and Mikey can figure out how to get them done safely and attractively.”  
“We’re on it.” Donnie saluted before heading off to his computer station to see what he would need. He compiled a list of supplies and handed it to Dee.  
“I know someone.” She nodded as she mentally ticked off each thing on the list. She was sure you needed to be eighteen to buy these things. There were some perks of being a grade ahead. Namely, she knew some eighteen-year-olds.  
It was late when the boys made it back to the lair but Dee was ready. She had the supplies Donnie and Mikey would need for the piercings and she held it out to Donnie as they walked in from patrol.  
“Hope you guys aren’t too worn out.” She said. “I’ll even go first.”  
Donnie made quick work of organizing the needles and jewelry they would be using and cleared a space for them to work. His brothers just needed a chair but Dee would need to be laying down.  
Donnie gestured to the cleared out spot on the table. “Ready?” He asked.  
“So Ready.” She replied, climbing up and laying down. She lifted her shirt and Mikey used a marker and the jewel she would be inserting to line it up and mark where they would be piercing her. Donnie grabbed the needle he would need and wheeled over to her prone form.  
“Wanna hold my hand?” Mikey asked. Dee laughed but accepted his hand.  
“Alright, here goes nothing.” Donnie said. He pierced her flesh so quickly, she hardly felt it at first. Not until he was threading the jewel through and screwing the little ball on anyway.  
“Owww.” She complained loudly though it honestly hadn’t hurt as bad as she thought it would.  
“You asked for it.” Donnie pointed out as he swabbed it with cleaner to make sure it didn’t get infected. “There. You can go check it out now.”  
Dee hopped off the table and went and admired the shiny jewel in her navel. She turned to show the guys. “Good?” She asked.  
“Mine’s gonna be cooler.” Mikey teased as he plopped into the chair Donnie offered. He’d already made a mark on his nose that Donnie would be sticking a ring though. Donnie did his duty for Mikey and his remaining brothers before walking Leo through how to do his lip piercing. He didn’t trust Mikey to focus on getting it right. Leo effortlessly pierced Donnie’s lip, hooking a ring through it and then they all stared at each other with stupid grins on their faces.  
“”Badass” Mikey said, and they all laughed.  
“Alright, you know the rules.” Dee said. “Leave ‘em in til they’re healed and Splinter HAS to see all of them. Even yours, Raph.” He stuck his tongue out at her, flashing the silver stud, before grinning mischievously  
“Can we go to bed now?” Donnie asked.  
“Yes.” Dee finally relented. She squeezed Donnie’s arm in thanks as she passed, heading for the room they had finally set up for her since she ran away from home so often. It was right next to Raph’s so he accompanied her.  
“Didn’t ya say somethin’ bout makin’ out?” He asked as they entered the passageway that housed their rooms and a bathroom.  
Dee smiled and shook her head. It had been a clever little joke to get them to do as she wished and she told him as much.  
“Look, if yer chicken I get it.” He propped his huge frame against the wall nonchalantly. “Im a lot ta handle.” His smug smirk just about made her bristle.  
“Oh I’m not chicken and I can more than handle you.” She promised.  
He straightened up and held his arms open, challenging her to come at him. “Prove it.”  
She eyed him mistrustfully but she approached. “This doesn’t mean I like you.” She warned him. “I just want to know what the tongue ring feels like.”  
“Just an experiment.” He grinned as she put her arms around his neck, barely able to make her hands meet. He was just so tall. She lifted her face to his and urged him down to her. He followed the pressure of her hands, bending and bringing his lips to hers. Dee cupped his face as she closed her eyes, steadying his movements against her when she needed to, guiding him to angle his head to make it easier. She found a good rhythm with him before she slid her tongue out, swiping at his bottom lip. He pulled away for a second, more startled than anything but after a quick grin he met her lips again, his hands cinching around her hips and pulling her closer. Her tongue swiped across his lip again, asking permission and he gave it, his lips parting. Her tongue pressed forward until it met his. She stroked it with hers, expecting him to fire up, but his reaction was surprisingly…….disappointingly……tame. His entire body was strung tight, his hands bruising against her hips but none of that transferred into the kiss, making it pretty, well, boring.  
“Raph.” She pulled away, irritated. “Stop being such a scaredy cat. Just do what you want.”  
His nostrils flared and his brows furrowed, irked at being challenged. Then a shit eating grin spread across his face. “You asked for it.” He rumbled before his lips crashed back down to hers. He pulled her tight, pressing every inch of her body to his and this time his tongue was invading her mouth. Without even pulling away he stooped and lifted her, guiding her legs around his waist to tuck against the underside of his shell. Now THIS was the fire she expected. She fed it, sucking at his tongue, flicking the warm bar of metal they’d only just installed, running her hands over his broad shoulders. She grunted into his mouth when her back hit the hallway wall and gasped against his lips as his hand fisted in her hair, forcing her to angle her head in a way that allowed him to explore the inside of her mouth more thoroughly. Then suddenly, he sank his teeth into her lower lip, pulling at it. She actually moaned, drawing a rumble from deep in his own chest.  
“That is quite enough.”   
Both of their heads whipped around and they froze. No. No way did Master Splinter catch them making out in the hallway between their rooms. This was NOT happening. Raph set her down and stepped away as though burned.  
“Raphael, you will go to your room immediately. I will deal with you in the morning. Delaney, come with me.”  
Splinter turned and walked toward the Dojo and with a fearful look at each other, Raph and Dee split up. Dee followed Splinter into the Dojo and sat opposite him in the seating area. She couldn’t look at him, embarrassment flaming in her cheeks. She waited.  
“Are you in love with my son?” He asked her.  
“Which one?” She quipped, wincing as she realized she was being disrespectful. Her eyes raised to his for a split second to see his reaction. He only raised a brow. “No.” She answered. “Not any of them.”  
“Then explain to me why you are stringing them along.” His words were calm and quiet but their weight felt like a whip against her skin.  
“I’m not, Master Splinter. I swear. We’re just….just….. _trying_ things.” She tried explaining. “We, uh, trust each other and I always tell them that I don’t see them that way…” she trailed off. “I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss a guy with a tongue ring.” She deflated, realizing just how lame it all sounded.   
“A tongue ring.” Master Splinter repeated.  
Dee grimaced. This was not the best time to reveal this, she supposed, but he did seem okay with the tattoos so maybe it wouldn’t be a big deal. “We all got piercings tonight.” She admitted. “It was a dare.”  
“This is very irresponsible of you, Delaney.” He said sternly. “Do you not understand that it is their hearts you are toying with?”  
“I’m not _toying_ with anything.” She bit out, her frustration rising at the accusation. “And I’m not the one who even started this whole thing in the first place.”  
“It doesn’t matter who started it. You are encouraging it.” Splinter pointed out. “You will not kiss any of them again. Jealousy could weaken the bonds between them and they must be able to rely on each other.”  
“If I want to kiss them you can’t stop me.” She replied, getting to her feet.  
“You don’t think so?” He asked.  
“You’re not my Dad, Splinter. You can’t tell me what to do. No one can.” She turned on her heal and left the Dojo.  
Splinter sighed. He had been too taken aback by what he had witnessed to take the time to think of how to approach her. He hadn’t taken her situation into consideration before speaking to her and had tried parenting her just as he would have parented any of his sons. Knowing what he did about her aunt and uncle’s hard-handed discipline he should have realized that being stern and unbending with her would have had the opposite effect he had intended. He would meditate on it tonight and speak to her again in a way she would understand


	5. Experiment

“Why weren’t you at breakfast?” Donnie asked as Dee wandered into the lab. “You missed Dad’s reaction to the piercings.” She watched his tongue flick out to prod the ring on his bottom lip.  
“I don’t wanna talk about it.” She answered darkly.  
Donnie’s eyes came up from the mass of wires he was splicing. “You okay?” He asked, his hands stilling.  
“Fine.” She nodded, though she could tell he didn’t believe her. “You can go ahead and keep working. I’m just going to do some homework.” She walked over to his computer station and plopped down, pulling up her online portal. She went through a couple of assignments and even picked up some extra credit. After a couple of hours, she was finished and so she turned to watch Donnie as he worked on another one of his projects. Every once in a while his tongue would brush over his piercing or he would draw it into worry it between his teeth. It seemed completely unconscious and was totally adorable and she couldn’t help but think of how Raph had used his teeth on her the night before. If she did that to Donnie would he moan like she had? Did everyone like being bitten or was it just her? She contemplated it for a while before she made a decision.   
“Hey, Donnie.” She said.  
“Hmmm?” He answered without looking up from his task.  
“Would you be down to run a little experiment with me?” She asked.   
He screwed the cover back onto the device he’d been fixing before turning his full attention to her. “What kind of experiment?” He asked, excitement in his eyes. She could have laughed. He was always stoked to learn something new.  
“Well, it’s a kissing experiment.” She replied, watching his face as his brain seemed to short out for a second.  
“A kissing experiment.” He repeated.   
“Yeah.” She said. “I just want to try something and see if your reaction to it is the same as mine was.”  
“So this is something that someone else has done to you?” He asked.  
“Yes.” She answered.  
He worried his lip ring between his teeth again as he thought. “Okay.” He conceded.  
She stood up and walked over to him. He was too tall to do this standing up and he seemed unsure about what to do anyway so she just climbed into his lap, straddling his hips. His automatic response was to steady her, holding her by the hips so she didn’t go toppling off of him. He was almost hyperventilating having a girl on his lap like this.  
“This is just an experiment, Donnie.” She told him, repeating the words Raph had said the previous night.  
“Yeah. No problem.” He answered, his attention still a bit scattered.  
Her hand settled on the side of his neck and his attention immediately zeroed in on her lips. With a half grin, she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. He was so much better at this than Raph. More relaxed, more alert, and equal parts eager and experimental. And he just _learned_ so fast. When her tongue pressed for entrance, rather than drawing back, he just paused before relaxing his jaw and allowing her tongue in. God, he tasted like coffee with sugar. Not surprising as it was his preferred morning beverage. He surprised her by sliding his arms up her back, pressing her into him and pressing his tongue forward, forcing hers to retreat. He took control of the kiss, giving into his own curious nature to taste her as thoroughly as she had just tasted him. She was basically panting by the time he began pulling back and she chose that moment to pin his bottom lip between her teeth. She wasn’t exactly gentle either. She knew how tough they were. A strangled gasp escaped him as his eyes shot open and he quickly grabbed her around her hips and shoved her back, trying to create distance between them. She sat back, her eyes searching his. He was panting now, his chest rising and falling rapidly and thanks to the magnifying effect of his glasses, she could easily see how dilated his pupils were.  
“Good or bad?” She asked but before he even had a chance to speak she felt something move against her ass. She shifted and he drew in another sharp breath before pinning her hips again, keeping her from moving. She felt it again and then again a few seconds later. It took a few moments for her to figure it out but when she did, she froze. He was hard as a rock and when he had tried to put some distance between them, he’d inadvertently plopped her ass right on it. It was _throbbing_.  
“Oh.” She said and his head dropped back, embarrassment coursing through him. He released her as she went to move off of him, spinning away from her lightning fast to hide the evidence of his arousal before she could see it. His eyes returned to the device he had been working on, hoping to distract himself.  
“Donnie.” Dee’s voice was much closer than he expected. He turned his head to see what she wanted but her face was right there. She sealed her lips with his, sliding her tongue against his for a few seconds before pulling away with a grin   
“That one was on the house.” She grinned before tugging one of the tails of his mask and heading for the door.   
“Wait.” Donnie called as she hit the entrance of the lab, his brain finally restarting. She paused and looked at him, her head slightly cocked. “The experiment. Was my reaction the same as yours?”  
“Almost exactly.” She answered before disappearing from the room.  
Dazed, he pushed the project he was working on away. He wouldn’t be able to get anything done for the rest of the day.


	6. The Talk 1

Dee was packing up her things. Going back to her aunt and uncles was always the worst part of the weekend but she had to. Between school and sports and friends and _life_ , she had to go back during the week. She’d have a slew of fun new memories to get her through, though. Between the sore skin around her belly button ring and the two make out sessions she’d had, it had been a pretty crazy weekend. She couldn’t wait to tell her friends.  
“Delaney,” She froze at the sound of her full name. No one called her that except Splinter and after the talking to she’d received the night before, she was not eager to see him. Still, she respected him more than basically any other adult in her life and so she turned to face him, eyeing him warily.  
“May I come in?” He asked.  
She nodded once and he entered, closing the door behind him. He sat in the chair in her room and motioned to her bed.   
“Please, sit.” He instructed.  
She did, perching hesitantly on the edge of her bed.  
“I want to apologize .” He shocked her by saying. “Last night, I was caught by surprise. That does not happen often and I now see I reacted poorly. I ask you to forgive me for over stepping my boundaries with you.”  
Dee had to make a physical effort to keep her mouth from hanging open. This was the furthest from what she had been expecting.  
“of course.” She finally said.  
“Thank you. You have a good heart. I know I am not your father, no matter how I wish it were so. It is hard for me to remember that you have not been raised like my sons.” He seemed to reflect on that for a moment, giving her a chance to collect her scattered emotions. He saw her as a daughter.   
“You’re the closest thing to a real parent I have right now.” She admitted.  
He let out another sigh. “I am glad to be here for you, Delaney. It has been hard for me, adjusting my priorities to include you in our family. I never dreamed I would be taking on a human girl. Then, here you were.” He stroked his mustache thoughtfully. “I am overjoyed that the boys brought you home and that you seemed to fit right in. You were not scared of us and I must say I believe you have taught them lessons in an hour that I could not manage in a lifetime. Your presence here is _good_ for them.”  
“They saved me.” She answered “I love them.”  
“Yes. That is undeniable.” He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “It is because you love them that I _ask_ you to keep your affection for them strictly platonic.” He said. He watched her tense a bit. “Let me explain and then you can make your decision.”  
He folded his hands together and looked at her. “Before you came here, the brothers had only each other. They were brothers and they were also friends. Their entire world revolved around each other. That began to shift as first April and then you entered the picture. They adapted well to making you part of our family but you both present a weakness. They care for you and you cannot protect yourself like they can. They worry over you. They spend more time watching you both than they probably should. Still, that wasn’t enough to concern me, but what I saw last night does. I fear you view physical affection like this differently than they do. You can leave here and there is a world full of other boys. My sons are not the only ones you have kissed, if I’m not mistaken. For them, though, you are the _only_ option. There is no moving on to the next girl for them. There may never _be_ a next girl. It is only a matter of time before they develop deeper feelings for you and when they do, jealousy will tear them apart.”  
Dee’s face was shocked but he could see her mulling over his words, weighing them carefully.  
“I love my sons, Delaney. I want them to find happiness and maybe someday even love but I also care very deeply for you. The life we’ve lived is not the life I want for you. I want you to experience everything the surface world has to offer, including dating and falling in love. So here is a solution that I put to you today. Keep the boys at arms distance. Stay _friends_ , and friends only, until you’re an adult. Then you can decide if you’d like to pursue one of them or not.”  
The corners of her mouth were turned down and her brow was crinkled with concern. Splinter was right. Of course he was. She had been kissing the boys like it was no big deal because to her it wasn’t. To _them_ it was, no matter what they said. She was their first. Their only. Even if she wasn’t right for one of them, they’d take her anyway because it was that or stay alone forever. Sadness welled up in her because she did genuinely harbor secret crushes on the boys depending on the day. She wished she could explore those feelings with them but now she could see it would only end in heartbreak.  
“Okay.” She answered in a small voice.  
Splinter stood and laid a hand on hers. “You are mature beyond your years. I would be proud to call you daughter.”  
She didn’t respond as yet again she fought a lump in her throat. He patted her hand and then walked to the door.  
“Thank you, Delaney. I appreciate you taking the time to hear me out.”  
She nodded and he walked out, leaving her to finish packing with an even greater weight in her heart


End file.
